The Night At The Ball
by katerosenthal
Summary: As the ball was coming up, Marinette and Adrien needs a date and an outfit to match the theme of the ball. Until they found that it was a black and red masquerade themed ball. With no chance of going with a mask on, they both decided to call in sick. But what everyone witnessed at the place was beyond unexpected when both Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up at the same time...
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

"Miraculous Ladybug!" As Ladybug shouted those two words out while throwing a mirror up in the air which was from the lucky charm that she got, Chat Noir, who was a few meters away from her, was staring into the distance. He saw something eye catching. Something that he never quite recognised when patrolling the city. He slowly walked closer to the small figure, reaching it with his right hand, and before he could do anything, his ring was beeping.

"Ugh, why now!" Chat was annoyed and frustrated at the same time. Not knowing when he can spot this thing again, he decided to run off and hide in a corner so that he can transform back into his civilian self.

"CAMEMBERT!" It was a sudden but very subtle voice, a bit rusty but not low. It was plagg's voice.

"Not now plagg! I need to see that thing again!" Adrien was ignoring his kwami since it was begging for some cheese.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something."

"If it's Camembert then tell me 'cus I need some RIGHT NOW!"

"Plagg, I'll give you some cheese in a second but just hang in there will you?"

"Ugh, fine." As plagg went into Adrien's thin, white jacket, Adrien was already checking his phone to see what time it is so that he can see if he had some spare time to investigate. Yes, enough time. Being curious and suspicious as he already is, he got out of the corner that he was at and started to walk out to the pavement. He looked around the area that he was in just to see if anyone was there. Great, no ones around. Adrien, as a cat he is, tiptoed out of the corner and quietly walked towards the glowing figure that he saw before when he was standing on one of the buildings that was close to the park. Before he could get any closer to the eye catching figure, a red blur came behind him.

"Adrien?" A familiar voice, female but familiar. Adrien knew who it was, he should've realised that she would be here. He slowly turned around, eyes closed, afraid of looking at the female figure who was behind him, confused.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?" Said he, only to find out that the person who he thought was the girl that sat behind him in class, was not her. Ladybug, confused and stiff when he heard her crush say her name - well, her civilian name - looked at him in suspicion and fear.

"Um, you got the wrong girl!" Ladybug hesitated when she said those last three words. Adrien, walking a few steps backwards, was already in shock when finding out that he said the wrong name. But, Ladybug sounded like Marinette. Or Marinette sounded like Ladybug? It was all too confusing. Even for Ladybug herself. They stared at each other while figuring out what to say and how to break the awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
Finally, Adrien had decided to speak up and break away the uncomfortable atmosphere that he had with Ladybug. She knew what to say, but she couldn't quite respond since The Adrien Agreste was in front of her.

"W-w-well, I-I-I uh, I-I'm just um..." Stuttering, Ladybug's hands were shaking while Adrien's presence was pretty much distracting her. She finally took a deep breath, and exhaled all the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Well, since I only have a few minutes to spare, I decided to come here just to look around before, you know, running off." The way she said it was direct, soft and also peaceful, even though she should be exhausted because of the akuma attack.

"Ah, I see."

"So, what are you doing here?" Adrien, not focusing at all, was concentrating on the fact that the only way for him to have Ladybug leave is to focus on her earrings just to see if they are beeping.

"Uh, Adrien?"

"Oh! Um, well I um. Hehe I'm pretty much jus-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ladybugs earrings were beeping. _Yes! I was right!_ Adrien thought. Grinning at the fact that he can finally seek adventure towards the unknown discovery he found.

"Ladybug, your..." Adrien was pointing at Ladybug's earrings. Not focusing at anything, Ladybug was daydreaming about Adrien and his glowing emerald eyes. Mesmerized at the appearance of the boy's look, she didn't realise that she only has a minute left until she transforms back into her civilian self.

"Uh... Ladybug? Your earring is um..."

"Oh! Um, I uh... gotta go. See you soon I guess?"

"Yeah, see you soon..." As Adrien stared at Ladybug, who was throwing her yoyo and was swinging from one building to another, he decided to leave the mysterious thing alone and went back home.

Hey guys! I just want to say thank for reading my book! This is pretty much my first book I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit confusing.

Anyways, I just want let you guys know that I'll be publishing two chapters once every week. I also want to let you guys know that I would like to have some feedback on what I could improve on.

That's all.

Hope you enjoy this book! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: The Poster

Marinette was late yet again. She was running towards the school until she bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey, are you ok?" It was Adrien. He caught her just before she completely fell. Marinette was looking at him, red faced, not knowing what to say. He brought her back up to her feet and they were just standing there looking at each other with butterflies in there stomach. Confused of what is going on, Marinette decide to stand right back up and ran straight towards the door of the school.

"What was that about?" Said Adrien, staring at the sweet, blue haired girl who just ran off into the distance. Ignoring what just happened, Adrien went into the school, went up the stairs that led to different doors, and went into the class.

"Ah, Adrien. It's not a surprise that you showed up late." Ms. Bustier was staring at him with a emotionless face. She knew that he would be late. As usual.

"Care to explain why you're late?"

"Uh, I had a photo shoot this morning." Hesitating, Adrien was afraid that the lie that he just told to his teacher was not going to work at all. In relief, she nodded her head and stated that he should seat down. So he did.

While going to his seat, he noticed Marinette. Face down, not talking, upset. These were the signs of embarrassment, but Adrien thought it was hatred or disappointment. Adrien finally sat down, taking out his booklet and opening it to a new, clean page. Writing down his notes and copying Nino on the things he missed when he wasn't in class, Adrien's mind started to slowly wonder off and started to think of things that he never thought he would ever think of. And that, was Marinette. No, it can't be. He loves Ladybug so much, that he couldn't just betray her by liking someone else. After all, Marinette is just a friend, right?

 _ **After class...**_

Marinette was talking to Alya outside the class, it was about the usual stuff like what they did yesterday and what Ladybug did when an akuma attacked the city. It was funny listening to her best friend talk about a superhero who was actually herself, and being the sweet but crazy person that she is, Marinette, who was grinning about the fact that Alya is actually talking about her own best friend, decided to rant on about how obsessed Alya is with Paris' superhero Ladybug and Marinette also started impersonating her.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Alya said, face palming while Marinette attempted to be Chat Noir when he is in his flirtatious mode (Which is all the time).

"What? I'm pawsitivly sure that you are going to be spot on."

"Oh my god. This is even worse than I thought."

"Well, that's what happens when you have to hang out with him just to stop an akuma."

"You were lucky." Laughing, the both of them kept on joking around about nothing and everything. Easy enough, Marinette helped Alya release the stress and the pressure she was having when revising and studying for the exams, forgetting about something that was special and magnificent that was going on.

While the two where walking in the corrider, Marinette couldn't get her mind off the fact that Adrien called her other half, which was Ladybug, her civilian name. It was strange to think that Adrien might've figured out who she was. Trying to shrug the thought off her shoulder, Marinette saw a crowd of students hanging around a wall. Curious about what was going on, Alya decided to drag Marinette to the wall that was full of posters and notices. Alya, who was trying to push through while still grabbing onto her best friend, was determined to know what the hell everyone was so excited about.

By the time they finally got to the front of the crowd, they notice a marvelous poster. Dark red, with a tint of black on it, the poster was about a masquerade ball. But, it was not just any masquerade ball, it was Ladybug and Chat Noir themed. Bedazzled over the fact that it was the theme that it is, Marinette stared at the poster, eyes wide open and mouth opened. She couldn't believe this is happening. What if she goes to the ball with a mask on and everyone finds out about her identity? It was clear that she could not attend the ball. She just couldn't. Adrien was next to her, also realising the fact that he is going to miss something that he was waiting for. It was unfortunate, but it was an opportunity for the superheroes of Paris.

 _ **After school...**_

As school came to a finish, both Marinette and Adrien were running right back to their homes because of the magnificent idea that they just had. Marinette, who was excited as ever, started to take out her sketchbook and started to design the ever so more beautiful dress she was planning to wear as Ladybug. While for Adrien, he decided to come up with a plan which was to go to Marinette's balcony, and ask her to make a Chat Noir suit for him.

"Are you sure that she would say yes?" Said Plagg, munching on the cheese that Adrien gave him.

"Well, who can't say no to one of Paris' most beloved superheroes? Plus, I know that she can make an awesome suit for me."

"If you say so kid."

As time flew by, Marinette was already on the way to stitching up a part of her dress, until she heard a knock from her window. She quickly hid her sketchbook and the unfinished dress into her wardrobe, and calmly walked towards her window.

As Marinette opened the window, She was surprised to see the ever so flirtatious cat like boy standing on the edge of the window. Chat Noir, who jumped right into the pink room, was fascinated of the expressed room he is looking at.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here!"

"Well purrincess, I came to ask you to do me a favour." The black cat bowed in front of Marinette, making her giggle a bit.

"And what is that favour?" Said she, saying it in a mannered and politeful way.

"So, since the masquerade ball is coming up at your school and that it is Ladybug and Chat Noir themed, I'd like to make a surprise entry into the ball and I was hoping if you can make the mask and suit for me." There was silence for a bit. Chat Noir was nervous for the fact that he just asked someone, who was Marinette, to make a suit just because he wanted to surprise everyone.

"Ok." The reply that Marinette gave was a shock to Chat himself.

"Wait, you would do that for me?"

"Yep, and I would kindly like to inform you that your secret will be in safe hands." She said while giving out a small giggle. Chat just stared at her, eyes wide open, confused of she meant by _His secret will be in safe hands._

"um..."

"Wait. Oh god! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that your secret about you going to the ball is in safe hands. I'm so sorry if you thought of it differently." Embarrassed about what she said, Marinette slowly took a few steps backwards, while having her hands on her face, covering the tears that were dripping out of her eyes. Chat noticed what was going on and decided to come closer to her.

"Hey it's ok," Said he, while rapping an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"I get what you mean." Before he could fully open his arms to hug her, Marinette tackled him to the ground and started hugging him while her face was digging into his chest. It took Chat a couple of seconds just to hug her back, but eventually, he was dancing through the warmth of Marinette's body. It felt like hours hugging her, but it was only just a minute. Chat pulled out of the hug and started carressing Marinettes cheek, feeling the softness of her skin.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Before Marinette could even respond to the statement Chat just made, he closed the gap that was between them. Marinette, who didn't know what to do when it comes to kissing, decided to kiss him back, having her arms rapped around the cat's neck. Chat slowly moves his fingers from her cheeks, down to the nape of her neck. At first the kiss was just soft, but eventually it became more direct and harder, mashing each other's lips together, making it hard for either of them to let go. It wasn't too long until they both pulled out to take a breath or two.

"Wow." Marinette said, inhaling an exhaling loudly because of the heated kiss she just had with Chat Noir.

"Wow indeed."


	3. Chapter 3: Love Squared

It was unexpected, but breath taking. Literally. Marinette had just caught herself with the Chat Noir in the middle of her bedroom, kissing. She couldn't believe it, she just shared a lip-on-lip moment with Chat Noir for the second time! Well, except for the fact that her first kiss was just to save the cat from using his cataclysm on her so that he could get rid of her mask to discover her true, secret identity because of an incident that happened when fighting Dark Cupid.

It only took a minute for Marinette to realise that she is falling for Chat. Confused, the bluenette slowly backed away from what was just the most sensational thing that ever happened to her, to one of the most puzzling thing she had just experienced. The cat like boy was just looking at her, tilting his head at an angle, only to find out that there was something that shouldn't have happened.

Chat, covering his mouth with his black leathered hands, soon thought of the horrible feeling of falling for someone else. He didn't know to do, but the only thing that came into his mind was to get the hell out of her room and run back to his own room. Why is he that stupid? While trying to keep his emotions in place, he took a deep breath, letting out a sigh, and turned his back towards Marinette and started walking to the window. Before he got out of the place, his head slowly turned a bit so that half of his masked face was displayed for the girl.

"I'm sorry about what just happened." He said, his tone was distant and soft, filled with unsatisfaction and disappointment.

"I know that you like someone else, since your wall shows it." Before saying another word, he let out a small sigh.

"I'm sure you understand that this was a mistake." Then, Chat disappeared into the Parisian atmosphere and into the fog that was appearing steadily in front of a naked eye. Marinette felt the rage and sadness inside her. She was crying non stop. What was this feeling? Why now? It was all to confusing, she couldn't handle the fact that she is now stuck between two boys, who are opposite to eachother (That's what she thought), who are both famous for different reasons, and who are both keeping a secret that cannot be told.

As Marinette started to crawl into bed, she couldn't help but shake the feeling of having to choose between two lovely, and two different boys. All she could do now is figure out how to not get overly tensed up when she meets her partner in crime again.

"This is the reason why I don't like how I'm so friendly to people." When Marinette finished her sentence, she heard a small giggle, which was coming from the left side of her bed.

"You know, in the future, things will get even more confusing when you realise something that you're not meant to realise." It was Tikki. Of course it was her! She was there the whole time. Noticing every single detail of what just happened.

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see." Groaning, Marinette decided to finally close her eyes. It only took at least five seconds until she felt into a deep sleep.

 _ **The next day...**_

It was only 5 in the moring and for some reason, Marinette was awake. She couldn't help but think about the moment she had with Chat Noir. But, the only thing that was bothering her was that Chat, himself, said that it was a mistake. _What does he mean about the kiss being a mistake._ Marinette thought. It was peculiar to think that he was the one who wanted to do it but was the one to say 'It was a mistake'.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated!" Marinette said. She was frustrated and was pulling her hair out.

"Calm down Marinette. One day, all of this frustration will be gone." Tikki made Marinette suspicious after what she just said to the superhero.

"Wait, what do you mea-" Before Marinette can finish her sentence, she heard a buzz coming from her alarm clock. An hour and a half 'til school starts. Great. As Marinette got up to get changed, she saw something glowing from one of the cut out pictures of Adrien from her wall. Moving closer, she saw the light being red with tinted black on it. Ladybug?

"Uh, Tikki? What's going on?" Marinette said, frustration showing from her face.

"Oh my god! It's happening!" She sounded excited. Why?

"What's happeni-" Before Marinette could even finish her sentence, a beam of green and black light was projected out from her earrings. Suddenly, streams of words and letters were presented in front of the pictures of Adrien. It was blurry at first, but slowly, it became much clear as Marinette stepped away. Frantically, Marinette was trying find a way to stop this illusion.

"Marinette, stop being crazy. It's not an illusion." Tikki said. She sounded like she knew what was going on and what was going to happen. Marinette froze, her face was like a disturbing picture of something that is not to be named. Tikki noticed it as she flew next to her to join her to look at this mysterious discovery.

"Just, read what it said." Marinette did what she said. At first, her eyes were closed, not wanting to know what it said, but it only toook a few seconds until she opened her eyes to read what it said.

 _"To love two opposites, shall it contain the truth beneath the mask. As it shall be similar if the for seeing figure is the same in each way. Both different in each capacity, soon to be one if looking closely is a definition. One day, the love between all will be forsaken and will be remembered as two individuals who were circling eachother. Thus, shows the true findings to this discovery."_ Marinette finished reading what she saw. What did it mean 'soon to be one' and 'circling eachother'? She couldn't put her finger on it. It was a crazy thing that she was thinking. Could it be true? No. No it could not be. It's impossible.

"Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"Why did my Miraculous show this to me?" Then, it became silent. Tikki was trying to figure out a way to explain all of this to the heroine of Paris. It only took her 5 seconds to start saying what she was going to say.

"Well, since your Miraculous showed that to you, it means that you are getting closer to finding out who Chat Noir is."

"But I don't want to find out!"

"Are you sure? 'Cus the earrings never lie about what you're thinking about. That's why it showed you this message." Clueless, Marinette started to think about what Tikki just said to her. It wasn't true before. But now? She definetly wants to know who he really is.

"You know what? I think you're right."

"I know I'm right." That made Marinette laugh.

"Well then, how about we forget about this and get back to it after school." Marinette said, she finally realised that she only had an hour left until school start. It woudln't hurt much to go to school early.

"That's a good idea."

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

For the first time in a long time, Marinette was early for school. It was a surprise, especially for Alya when she saw Marinette walking towards her.

"Hey Alya!"

"Woah girl! You're early today?" Curious, Alya decided to take a closer look at her best friend.

"Wait a second, why are you so happy today?"

"Nothing really. Just slept early thats all." Marinette was trying to hide the fact that she was pretty happy about what happened last night. Well, kind of.

"Right..." Alya said. She was about to say something else when she was interupted by someone else.

"Hey dudes!" Of course it was Nino. He had to interupt a girl talk.

"Hey Nino! How's it going?" Marinette said, she sound like she was over the moon for some reason.

"Hey Nino..."

"I'm doing fine. Hey Alya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec'. In private?" Nino was also suspicious about Marinette, but he didn't want to ask her, since he knows that she will make an excuse about what he said. Even though she makes up excuses everytime someone ask her something.

"Sure." Alya gave a look to her best friend which signalled that she will meet her up in class before the bell rings.

"If you want to know why Marinette is here early, I'm just going to say that I don't know either."

"Well, hopefully everything gets back to normal." Just as when he said that, Adrien's limo stopped infront of the school.

"Great job Nino, you jinxed it." When saying that, The model that was in the car got out with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Hey Nino! Hey Alya!" He said as he walked closer to them. The two friends stared at the blond, confused of what in the world was going on.

"What?" Adrien said while he cocked his head to the side.

"FIRST MARINETTE AND NOW YOU?! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS WORLD?! ARGH!" Just as things could get worse, Alya stormed out of the scene and went straight into the school.

"What was that about?"

"Let's just say that you and Marinette are acting weird this morning dude." Yep, definitely worse. His own bestfriend decided to leave him and go into the school aswell.

"I can't believe those two aren't even dating yet." Adrien said, before he even went into the building.

 _ **3 hours ago...**_

It was only 5 in the morning and Adrien was awake. He couldn't sleep one bit, yet he didn't feel like he was tired or exhausted. It didn't take him long until he got out of his bed and went straight to his desktop and started turning it on.

While scrolling through the ladyblog for any recent updates about Ladybug, he started to notice a blur that was coated with black and a tint of green. Strange. He saw this before, last time it was when there was an Akuma attack and he was destracted by something in the distance. Then it hit him. The blur was covering a picture of Ladybug which was a way of making Adrien feel uncomfortable of what was going to happen.

"Um... Plagg? What's going on?" Adrien whispered, not sure of whether Plagg was awake or asleep.

"Chill kid. The ritual is happening."

"Wait what? What do you mean the ritu-" Before he could say anything else, a beam of the colour red and black was projected out of his ring. Curious of what it was, he saw words and letters forming infront of him. Adrien waited for a bit so that the words and letters were not blurry anymore so that he could read what it says.

"C'mon kid! Y'know that this is actually something that rarely happens to Miraculous holders!" In the distance, that was Plagg, his Kwami.

"Ok..." As Adrien took a step closer to read it, he decided that he would read it out loud. Would it hurt that much to have Plagg hear it? Surely not.

"It says..." Adrien took a deep breath before reading the message.

 _"To love two opposites, shall it contain the truth beneath the mask. As it shall be similar if the for seeing figure is the same in each way. Both different in each capacity, soon to be one if looking closely is a definition. One day, the love between all will be forsaken and will be remembered as two individuals who were circling eachother. Thus, shows the true findings to this discovery."_

It was shocking at first, but then, it suddenly clicked. The message was talking about who Ladybug is behind the mask! But when thinking again about what it said, could it be possible to love two people at the same time?


	4. Chapter 4: What's going on?

It was a weird day. Literally, it was. Nino and Alya couldn't help but feel like their best friends were hiding something from them. Which was pretty obvious considering their expression was lacking happiness and more of an embarrasing facial expression. To say that they actually kissed each other (Even though Marinette is dense because she hasn't even figure out that Adrien is Chat Noir and same goes with Adrien), both of them felt something strange when they did it, but Marinette and Adrien decided to forget about the kiss and focus on school.

But that didn't last long...

It was lunch time and Alya was dragging her best friend to the park. She was furious about the fact that Marinette hasn't been answering her questions about what happened to her last night and why she was so distracted. At first, she thought it was Adrien. But the way Marinette didn't seem to bother about Adrien being late or feeling a bit sick made her think that she finally moved on? No way! She couldn't move on that easily. Can she?

5 minutes later and the two girls finally made it to their favourite bench. They took out their lunch while sitting down and enjoying the lovely day they were having. Unfortunately, Marinette didn't feel like enjoying the sunny weather, she was so deep in thought that she hasn't realised that her best friend was just staring at her, creepily.

"So," Alya begins.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what's going on?" It seems like Alya couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the fact that the girl who is always so happy and energetic and clumsy, is silent and deep in thought. What's even weirder than this is that she was some what happy this morning when she arrived to school, but by the time she saw Adrien, she just became all stiff and silent and wasn't even stuttering infront of him when he talked to her. Crazy right!?

"What do you mean?" Marinette sounded distant but she was trying to look happy when she was around Alya, which wasn't working since Alya is known for figuring things out because she, for some reason, was a very clever journalist. Even for her age.

"Don't get me wrong, I like how you're trying to be happy around me but, I just feel like there is something keeping you from telling me the problem." Alya was getting more tensed, since the bluenette isn't even admitting that there _is_ something holding her back.

"I want to, but..."

"But what." Arms crossed, Alya's eyes were looking like they were about to turn red.

"I can't properly explain it. It's just hard to say that someone that you like might not be the person you really want." Marinette said, letting out a sigh.

"But now to think of it, I'm stuck between two and I can't figure which one is better!" Silence. There was just silence. Alya's eyes were now wide as the ocean, not believing what she just heard, and also not believing that Marinette can even say these things.

"Oh. My. God." Alya said, while covering her mouth.

"What?"

"OH. MY. GOD!" Alya started to squeal, which made Marinette's ears explode.

"WHAT'S SO CRAZY THAT YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME GO DEAF!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WHAT?" Frustated from why Alya is like this, Marinette decided to put her lunch back into her bag and started to stand up.

"YOU'RE IN A LOVE TRIANGLE GIRL!" _Alya is way too excited about my love life_ Marinette thought. She shook her head while giving out a silent giggle. This was going to be hard to explain.

"So," Alya started, finally calming down after that crazy session of screaming and exploding everyone's ears off.

"Who's this mystery boy of yours?" Alya said while quirking an eyebrow. She felt so eager to find out who this boy is that she forgot that school is about to started in 5 minutes.

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

"ARE YOU JOKING DUDE?!" Nino exclaimed, his conversation with Adrien, who was leaning on the table in the class they were about to have, was simply the same conversation Alya and Marinette are having (but they didn't know about that just yet).

"I'm not joking Nino." Adrien started, arms crossed and face down because of the uncontrollable blush Adrien was experiencing.

"I just finally feel like I should move on but I can't because she is so amazing and selfless just like Marinette but I don't want to date because she is similar to her but it's because Marinette has always been there even though she always stutter around me, but I also feel like if I moved on, I would break the girl's heart! And I'm pretty much confused about what is happening right now! I just don't UNDERSTAND!" Nino's eyes were wide open, trying to process the words that his best friend just said. Adrien was practically rambling on about who he should choose. Marinette? Or the mystery girl.

Wait a second...

WHO THE HELL IS THIS MYSTERY GIRL.

"Wait a sec." Nino interrupted.

"Who. Is. This. Mystery girl you are talking about" His arms were crossed while he was quirking an eyebrow.

"Um... She's uh l-lad-" before Adrien could finish the sentence, the bell rang, giving all the students a warning that they have an extra 5 minutes to get to class before the class starts.

After the bell finished ringing, Nino was about to speak again until he was rudely interrupted by two people scrambling into the classroom. Unfortunately for Nino, it was Alya and Marinette.

When Adrien saw Marinette, he was relieved about the fact that she saved him on time or else he will have been in serious trouble with Plagg if he found out that Adrien had to tell Nino about his secret, which was of course being Chat Noir.

As the two girls started walking towards their seats, Adrien grabbed Marinette's wrist, just in time for him to ask her a question. This, surprisingly, made everyone shocked and grasping for air when they saw Adrien stopping the bluenette. But the person who was even more shocked was Adrien. He didn't have the guts to actually say anything but for some reason he had the guts to suddenly grab the girl by the wrist, making her confused. While holding on to her wrist, they locked eyes, giving a magnificent mixture of ocean blue and emerald green, swirling together to make a rich and beautiful moment that the two confused teens can share. It wasn't until seconds later that Marinette started speaking.

"Is everything alright Adrien?" No answer. He was just staring at her. Weird. What's even weirder is that his grip around her wrist was getting tighter and tighter each second.

"Adrien, can you let go of my wrist please? You're hurting me a bit." Suddenly, Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and realised what was going on.

"Oh! Uh... Heh... Sorry." He said sheepishly, letting go of the wrist that he was gripping. _Great. Just great_. Adrien thought. _I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Especially Alya and Nino!_

Class started and everyone was in their seats and were focused on what the teacher was saying. Well, not really everyone...

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and also homework and preparing for tests. Right now, I want to point out that I hate giving excuses even though I always do, and I also want to point out that I will publish the next chapter tomorrow as a way to say sorry for no update.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **From: Kate Rosenthal :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing Complication P1

It was just another ordinary patrol at night for the two Parisian heroins. Ladybug and Chat Noir had just finished jumping over rooftops, looking around for any signs of danger or crime, and were now sitting on one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Chat?" Ladybug said, breaking the silence between them, since they were sitting there without talking for 15 minutes. For a reply, Chat hummed while tilting his head, facing Ladybug.

"Have you heard about this red, green and black themed masquerade ball that is coming up next week?"

"Of course! My school is doing it and I can't wait-" before saying another word, Chat, who was now replaying the words his lady just said, finally got a clue onto the identity of who the girl, who was sitting in front of him, is behind the red and black polka dots mask.

"Wait a minute," Chat whispered.

"DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A CLUE?!" By the time the cat had said those words, Ladybug smiled, while looking at her partner jumping up and down with adrenaline and joy.

"Silly kitty." Ladybug said while giggling.

"I've been thinking about it though. That's why I gave you the clue." When Ladybug had said it, Chat felt a sensation rushing through his body, from head to toe. After that, everything went silent, both of the heroes having to face back to the lovely full moon that was exposing itself to the two.

"Chat," Ladybug started, facing Chat and breaking the silence between them once again.

"You know that I will always be there for you no matter what, right?" By the time she finished, she started moving closer, making the gap between them only a few inches apart. Chat hesitated for a second, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I know, but, why are you suddenly sayi- MPH!" Before he could continue, Ladybug quickly cupped his face and smashed her lips against his. At first, it was rough, but slowly, when Chat kissed back, the kiss became soft and

sweet. The taste of chocolate and the smell of vanilla, swirling together, pulling Chat into the kiss even more.

Her hands were now in his hair, gently pulling it so that she doesn't hurt him, while his hands were roaming around her sides and gradually moving to her back, sending shivers with each touch. Those lips felt familiar when he was kissing her. Almost like... NO! That's impossible! It can't be, the sweet shy girl Marinette can't be Ladybug. Can she?

Confused, Chat's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. The process going through her mind about why he pulled away was certainly making her curious with the strange and sudden decision. He loved her, of course, but why did he feel like it was wrong? Wrong to kiss someone else.

And for that moment, Ladybug realised, she screwed up.

She opened her mouth slightly, just to say say something, until her miraculous gave out 3 beeps, telling her that she only had 3 minutes left to spare until her transformation was worn out. Without saying anything, even a goodbye, Ladybug hurried back home, leaving Chat on his own in the cold.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Chat thought, while going back to his so called 'home'. For him, it's more like a prison since he was stuck in that house for so long, not having any friends except for Chloe, not given any freedom to roam around the city or to make new friends outside of the mansion and hang out with them. Not even a single communication to the world except for his desktop. That was until 2 in a half years ago, where his dad, Gabriel Agreste, the most famous fashion designer in Paris, aloud him to go to school instead of being homeschooled all day.

He sighed, then transforming back into his civilian self. He walked towards his bed and took the slice of Camembert that was at the night stand, where plage had his own little place to sleep, and threw it at Plagg gently so that his kwami gets to regenerate after the patrol.

He was thinking. He was thinking so much that he didn't realise that he had school tomorrow (or should I say today) and it was 2 am. He was lost, like he was in a maze and was trapped in their forever. For eternity. To think that having to like, no, **love** two girls at the same time is not that difficult, it is, not surprisingly, difficult. Especially when it comes to loving only one person. Now that, is when Adrien screwed up.

Adrien was never good with socialising, yet he has so many friends that stick around him and support him. And he was never good with crushes either, since he never had one until he first met Ladybug. He was blinded by the beauty and the bravery of Ladybug that he didn't realise, Marinette is also someone to fall in love for. Hard.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Adrien exclaimed, falling onto his bed, making it move a millimetre. The sleepiness was dragging him in and forcing him to be out of control, trying to seduce him into closing his eyes and drift into the darkness. Which, it did.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

7:30am. An hour until school starts, and Adrian's alarm was going off.

"HEY KID!" It was a black cat who was floating in the air shouting at his master to wake up for school. Plagg.

"WAKE UP! YOURE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN! AND IM HUNGRY!" Groaning, Adrien turned around, now facing the kwami who had his arms crossed while staring at him in the eye, showing the expression of anger and hunger.

The blonde lazily sat up, and then reaching out to one of his draws, revealing a stack of Camembert just for the black cat. Now showing happiness, Plagg flew towards the draw and started eating. The horrid smell made it even harder to go back to sleep, so the only solution is to just get ready and go to school.

After showering and getting changed, Adrien, who was now half asleep, was currently eating his breakfast. By himself. Again.

He was used to it. Not having his dad around, of course. But sometimes, it would be nice to have him eat breakfast or lunch or dinner together.

"Adrien," it was Nathalie. She was checking through the emails on her tablet while trying to take precise notice of Adrien in cas if he goes somewhere other than school. Which was for her, something that has been happening over the last 2 years.

"You have a photo shoot after school. So make sure to be at the front of the school when it finishes and wait until the limo arrives." Not once, has she even gave a basic facial expressions instead of having her usual emotionless feature.

"Ok." Adrien said, his voice now sounded distant but was able to hear. Finally, he was finished with his dietary meal and was off to school. Well, almost. He wasn't allowed to go to school so he had to take the limo, which was awfully embarrising for him. Not for the others, since all they want is money and being famous.

Don't we all?

As Adrien arrived to school, he noticed a petite figure in front of the school, talking to another figure. _Marinette._ His heart beat started increasing, going faster each time he was getting closer to her. What was this feeling that Adrien currently have? Is it love? Or is it just normal? He doesn't know. All he knows is that she stopped stuttering and was now talking to him normally.

By the time Adrien walked up to the two girls, he started to sweat. Both Marinette and Alya turned the head towards the direction that was the one and only, Adrien Agreste.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette said while waving her small hand at the side of her.

"H-h-hey Mar-ri-ri-rinette!" Oh god. This is going to be a long day.

Literally.


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Complications P2

"WHAT?!" Chloe shouted. She was disappointed at the fact that she had to be paired up with Sabrina instead of 'her Adrikins'.

"I WANT TO BE WITH MY ADRIKINS! NOT HAVE THAT TRASH WITH HIM!"

"Settle down, Chloe, or I'll have to send you to the principal's office." Ms. Bustier said, stating the fact that the Mayor's daughter can get into trouble too. With one death glare to Marinette, she gave out a loud huff and sat down with her arms crossed.

"Well, I guess we're partners then." Marinette whispered. Adrien and her were both assigned to a project where they had to research and present to the class information about the current Ladybug and Chat Noir. Mostly about who they are and some extra information about their powers and their history. It's a pretty funny topic since both of them are superheroes. But at least it's something to help them talk. That's what Alya would say.

"Y-y-yeah!" Struggling , Adrien was having trouble with speaking properly in front of Marinette, which is horrible, considering that she was the first one to stutter. But this time, it is the same except reverse? Well, time is seriously a weird thing.

When class finished, Alya had a plan. An idea. And when it comes to having an idea, you can never stop her. For lunch, she usually eats with Marinette, but since her and Nino were dating (secretly), she decided to spend her time with her boyfriend.

Packing her books into her bag, Alya whispered into Nino's ear, giving him a small scoop of what's going to happen. He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Mari," Alya said, while having a smirk on her face.

"Yes?" Marinette knew that smirk from anywhere. It was her hooking-Marinette-and-Adrien-up smirk. She knows that she ain't gonna like this.

"I'm going to have lunch with Nino. Simply because he has Some information about Ladybug and I just want to hear it." Liar.

"So is it ok you can have lunch with Adrien instead?" The raven haired girl was frantically looking at her best friend and her school crush. What was she planning on doing now? And why can't she leave this alone?

"Uh... Sure." Marinette hesitated at first when trying to respond to the young journalist, but finally came to an agreement. Giving a nod, Alya took Nino's hand and walked away, leaving the two dense lovers alone.

"So," Adrien started, trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"We can go to one of the empty benches over there to eat our lunch." He pointed at the bench that was just under one of the trees that were at the right of the school. Adrien then looked at Marinette, seeing that she was not responding and was looking away. Her mind must be somewhere else then.

"Yeah, we can sit there." Without another word, the two teens walked towards the oak bench and sat down, taking out their lunch at the same time.

They were both eating in silence. None of them were talking, nor looking at each other with a smile. It was definitely the most uncomfortable time they ever experienced. Until Marinette had something in her mind that can make them interested in the subject that they will be talking about.

"I was thinking, when shall we do our assessment." Marinette said, looking at the confused blonde.

"Um... We can do it at your house tomorrow, since my father wouldn't allow any friend of mine over there."

"Sure!" She squeaked, unconsciously moving closer to him. He did the same.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes." Oh god, he didn't mean to say that out loud, yet he did.

"They remind me of the summer sky," He was moving closer, lips only a few inches away.

"And they also can make anyone fall for you..." Adrien looked at her lips, then back to her eyes, signalling that he was going in for a kiss. Moving even closer, their lips were about to touch.

Until the bell rang.

It scared both of them. Took only a split second to notice that they were only inches away. Separating from each other, both having a blushing face. They just stared at one another, then grabbed their stuff and quickly walked back to the school and into the next class. Well, it was more like sprinting.

This is going to be even more difficult then they thought it would be.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

It was already the afternoon, school had just finished and Marinette and Adrien were on their way to the baker to start the assessment that they were assigned to. For the both of them, since they already know everything, they've already written down the information and facts about the two heroes and the powers they have, just so that it wouldn't be suspicious and weird about how they knew all of this. Not only that, Marinette also took down all the posters of Adrien from her wall and decided to put up all the sketches that she has drawn, and she also changed her computer background to a picture of her and Alya taking a selfie under the Eiffel Tower.

By the time they made it to the bakery, Adrien was greeted with two hugs from Marinette's parents, making him feel like he was going to suffocate from the lack of air in his lungs.

"Papa! You're going to kill him!" Marinette shouted, she was slowly turning red because of the embarrassment she has to face when it comes to Sabine and Tom. When Tom finally released Adrien, the raven haired girl brought Adrien into her room before her mum started talking about her crush for the blonde.

"Sorry about my parents, they are always like this." She sighed, then went to her desk to turn on her computer, with Adrien following not too close behind. Putting his bag down, he looked around the area that was once filled with posters of himself (when he was there as Chat Noir), and was now filled with sketches and drawings of dresses, jumpers, suites, and a Chat Noir hoodie? Adrien shook his head, thinking that she must've just done it for fun, so he continued looking.

"Hey Marinette?" As a response, Marinette hummed while researching some more facts about Ladybug, even though she didn't need to.

"Is this the dress that you're going to wear for the Masquerade ball?" Now that caught her attention. She quickly turned around, looking at where the blonde was pointing at, and then gave out a giggle or two.

"That's not my dress," She stood up, walking away from her chair and computer, and stood next to Adrien.

"That's Alya's." The dress was a knee length dress with short sleeves and a v-neck. It was designed to be a bit tight but also comfortable, giving out a red and black theme. The mask was coated with red, dedicating it to Ladybug.

"I'm making her dress and also making Nino's suit, since he was forced to go because of Alya." Another giggle was given out. This made Adrien smile even wider. She pointed out the suit that she was making for Nino. It was a tuxedo, but the outline of the suit was green, showing off the Chat Noir theme. The mask was also black with a tint of green lacing around it.

"So where's your dress then?" He sounded serious, wanting to know if the girl that he is rapidly falling for is going so that he can spot her when he's going as Chat Noir. Maybe he can even ask her to make the bow and mask for him.

"I don't have one."

"Why not?" Curiosity just killed the cat ladies and gentlemen.

"Because I'm not going." This was surprising. Adrien always thought that Marinette would be going to the ball. Maybe she is, but that's unpredictable.

"Well, you're not the only one staying at home." He let out a sigh, then turned to face Marinette. She was giving him a confuse look.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Well, it's the same time as when I have a photo shoot, so that means I can't go." They we're moving closer, inches apart. They were looking deeply into each other's crystal eyes. In their mind, they were both thinking about how they have seen those eyes before but they can't put their finger on it.

"Can I say something?" Adrien whispered. Marinette giggled at the silly question.

"Of course you can." She replied.

"You are amazing, you know that." Before she could say anything, Adrien cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was a surprise at first for Marinette, but she then kissed back. His hands slowly moved from her cheek to her back, then gliding down to land on her hips, the feeling of his hands was sending shivers down her spine, making her give out a moan. Marinette then wrapped her arms around his neck, hands softly pulling his smooth, blonde hair, signalling that she wanted more.

A few seconds later, they finally pulled out, they both needed some air before they could continue.

"Wow." Adrien whispered, panting uncontrollably.

"Wow indeed."

"Can I try something?" He said between his breaths.

"Sure." She let out. With no hesitation, he pushed her against a table,making her sit on the table with her legs spread out so that he could have access to kiss her. This time, his hands were on her hips, and he's now more focused on the taste of her soft lips. The taste was sweet, a mixture of strawberry and cookie. The feeling of her lips against his was soft, sensational, delicate, and tasty.

It was only a few minutes later when the kisses became rougher. Adrien caressing Marinette's body, which was making her moan, and Marinette pulling Adrien's hair a bit rougher, making him moan. Instead of staying in the same position, Adrien decided to pick Marinette up. This made her squeak, but she soon forgot about it. He was now bringing her to her chaise, lightly putting her down while being on top of her. He then pulled out from the kiss and started kissing her jawline, then moving down to her neck. He was kissing, nibbling, sucking, trying to make a mark on her skin.

"Adrien, what are you doi-" before she could say anything else, Adrien started to nibble her ear, making her bite her lower lip so that she wouldn't have to moan any louder. Once Adrien has already gave her a hickey, he came back up and started kissing again, this time, more rough. Marinette started tasting his lips, noting that he was using a vanilla flavoured lip bomb, giving a more extravagant taste towards the kiss. His scent was woody and masculine, giving her a strange vibe that she has smelt this kind of cologne before. She then focused more on his lips now, taking every bit and finer of his being. It was smooth, a bit wet, tasty, and... Familiar? No, it can't be. Instead of stopping and trying to think of where she felt these two lips before, she decided to throw the thought into the back of her mind and continue taking all the exquisite feeling into her body.

They knew that they were suppose to work on their assessment, but they didn't care. Now they were thinking of the magnificent event that is happening right now. It wasn't long until Marinette had an idea, and that was to take Adrien's shirt off. She decided to play with the hem of his shirt, telling him that she wanted to see his exposed chest. He did so.

 _Oh my god! He has a six pack!_ Marinette thought while staring with wide eyes at the glorious body Adrien has. He was confused at first to why she didn't continue, only to finally notice what she was staring at, this made him smirk.

"You like what you see?" He said, his voice was deep and was full of lust. She couldn't respond, she was too into what she was looking at that she couldn't find words to say something. The only thing she could do now was just nod and let her hands unconsciously roam around his chest and stomach.

It was only for a few seconds until she took off her shirt, revealing a lacy red bra. This made him excited. After that, they continued with the hot kisses that they were longing for.

But there was a problem. They didn't hear Marinette's mother calling her name, telling her that Alya was here to help with the assessment. They didn't hear Alya's footsteps that were slowly getting louder. And most certainly didn't hear the trapdoor opening, with Alya's head sticking out. But what they did hear, was Alya's voice when she started to talk.

"Hey Mari I was just thinking- OH MY GOD!" Now this made them stop immediately. They both looked at the Blogger for a second, and then looked at each other, finally realising that they were caught. Instincts finally kicked in, and they both separated each other by being at least 3 meters away from each other.

"H-h-h-hey Alya!" Marinette said nervously.

"So," Alya started, already inside the room and already closed the trapdoor. She had her arms crossed.

"How long?"

Well, this is going to be a long night...


	7. Chapter 7: Caught and Confused

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I just want to give a quick shout out that I'll be trying to update this story once every 2 or 3 days since some of you guys asked for when i will be updating. Also, I just to say thank you so much for the support and that I would love to here more of what you guys want to say about this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **From: Kate Rosenthal**

 **3 you all!**

Well this is awkward, Marinette and Adrien are both half naked, both trying to hide their exposed skin while having to feel Alya's scorching eyes piercing through their body. They should've known that it was too risky to attempt some kind of pleasurable moment since Sabine and Tom were downstairs. For some reason, the two 17 year olds didn't know what the hell they were doing or thinking, all they knew was that they had a feeling that made them want to do something like making out and taking each other's clothes off. Well, more like ripping each other's clothes off.

"Well?" Alya questioned, she was getting impatient of the silence that was roaming around the uncomfortable atmosphere in Marinette's room.

"Aren't you two gonna tell me how long you guys have been doing this?" With hesitation, Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with the feeling of worry and awkwardness in their eyes. This gave Alya the answer that she _wasn't_ looking for.

"Wait a second..." Alya scratched her chin, showing that she was thinking of what to say.

And in that moment of being deep in thought, she realised,

They screwed up.

"NO WAY!" The scream that the auburn haired girl gave out made both Marinette and Adrien cover their ears to protect them from not exploding.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO JUST HOOKED UP!" This was unpleasant. Not only that the two teens got caught by Marinette's best friend, but that they knew that Alya will be telling everyone in their class that they hooked up.

"AND THAT YOU JUST DECIDED TO DO IT NOW?! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY DESPERATE!" It's true, the two were desperate for some heated action, but they didn't expect it like this. Adrien couldn't help but just speak up.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go get my shirt and bag and I'm just gonna go home so that I can let you two discuss this." Adrien said, while standing up and getting his shirt. Instead of disagreeing and stopping him from going anywhere, she decided to ask Nino to talk to him tomorrow by texting him the information of what's going on. She nodded and took her phone out, quickly texting Nino and chucked her phone back into her back pocket.

When Adrien finally putted on his shirt and got out of the room, the two girls waited until they heard the front door close. Now this is going to be an interesting talk.

"So," Alya said with her arms crossed, giving a serious expression on her face.

"Tell me the deets!" This was shocking, Marinette thought that Alya would be complaining and shouting at her for being reckless and for not taking things slow.

"What?"

"Tell me how it felt girl!"

"Uh... I thought that you were gonna..." Marinette thoughts then traced back to the kiss, oh how it felt so amazing and delicious and how it felt so right.

"No girl! I was just making a fuss about it so that I can get Adrien to get outta here."

"Oh." Marinette wasn't surprised about the fact that her best friend would want to know about what was going on and how it feels like to kiss a hot model. Yet, she just felt a bit disappointed, but she didn't know why.

"Now, was he a good kisser? Oh! And did you feel a bit, oh I don't know... Wet?"

"ALYAAAAAAA!" That's it, Alya has gone too far and Marinette can't take this anymore. She was already turning so red that her head could burst.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

"Woah chill girl! I was just kidding!"

"Ugh, ok. But I'll tell you tomorrow, since I'm pretty tired right now." A yawn was released from Marinette's mouth, proving that she was really tired. But in Alya's perspective, that was a totally different meaning.

"Oh I bet you are."Alya gave Marinette a wink and a wave before she got out of the room. When Marinette heard the front door close, she finally let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and went to her bed and flopped onto the bed, face first.

"Hey Tikki?" The words were mumbled through the pillow that Marinette's face was on. Immediately, a ladybug like creature appeared next to the pillow that Marinette's face was on.

"Yes Marinette?" Tikki said.

"What happens if I want to visit Adrien right now?" Tikki smiled, making Marinette feel warmth over the small creature.

"If you want, you just have to say the magic word!" Marinette stood up and got off of her bed, getting ready to say the magical words that makes her a hero.

"Alright. Tikki, Spots On!" And with one swift move, a mixture of red and pink, merge together around her, turning her into the one and only, Ladybug.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Putting his bag next to his bed, Adrien dragged himself across his room towards the three monitors that were on his oversized desk. He was stupid. Literally. He made one of the most riskiest things ever, and that was almost doing it with Marinette. God, he was such an idiot.

Groaning, he turned on his desktop, revealing a picture of Ladybug. Ok now this, is getting more confusing. He loved his Lady, yet he's having feelings for his Princess. This makes no sense right? He couldn't think of what to do in this situation, so he turned around to call Plagg, only to see a red blur, sitting on his opened window.

"L-L-Ladybug?" Words that came out of his mouth sounded more like he was nervous than brave. Damn his crazy little crush on her.

"Hey Adrien." She replied, giving him a small wave before jumping into the room.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just patrolling for a bit, until I decided to take a break. But then when I was about to go on a rooftop to stop, I saw that the light in your room was still on, which meant that you were still awake. Even though it's only 8 at night right now, but I just thought I should just..." she stopped. She stopped because she just realised that she was rambling on about something so small. This made Adrien smile.

"Why don't you have a sit?" Adrien said, gesturing to the couch a few feet away from him. Ladybug gave him a nod and walked towards the couch, and sat down. Adrien taking a seat after.

There was nothing but silence in the room. Both not making eye contact to each other, and both in a safe distance, just in case anything 'crazy' happens. Ladybug's mind was full of questions that she can't really ask, since Adrien doesn't know she's Marinette. After all, nothing's going to happen right?

 _Wrong._ Instead of staying still, Ladybug turned her head to face Adrien, who was still looking in the other direction, and gave out a sigh.

"You know what?" Ladybug said, getting Adrien's attention. He turned his head and stared at the hero.

"Fuck this." Before he can say anything, Ladybug grappes the collar of his shirt and pulled him aggressively towards her and smashed her lips against his lips.

It was a surprise at first, but then Adrien slowly got into the kiss. It felt familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. Wait a second. Of course he felt these lips somewhere! He kissed her before as Chat Noir! This proves that he's not oblivious at all. But he's way too dense on knowing that he only kissed these lips about half an hour ago.

Few seconds later, Ladybug pulled away, and stood up. She walked towards the window and swung her to yoyo. Throwing it to the nearest post that she can connect the string to, she turned around and looked at Adrien's confused and shocked face. Without saying any words at all, Ladybug gave him a wink and swung out of his room.

"What just happened?" Now Adrien is definitely sure that he's confused.


	8. Chapter 8: Realisation

Two more days until the ball, and Marinette had already finished Alya's dress and mask, and Nino's suit and mask. She had given it to them yesterday and she is currently working on the final touches of Ladybug's dress. It was a ball gown that covered her feet, splashed with blood red and the outline was black. The sleeves were perfectly sewn to slide down the shoulders, exposing the skin. The dress reflects the true beauty of Ladybug. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it.

Marinette quickly stitched the last part of the dress, giving out a sigh of relief when she was done. She finally did it. Now all she needs to do is finish the mask, then the whole outfit would be perfect and ready to be tested. The mask was designed to be a replica of Ladybug's mask, having black polka dots on top of the red mask.

While trying to make the mask stuck to her face, she heard a knock on her window. Must be Chat Noir. Quickly hiding her dress and mask, she went towards the window and opened it for the alley cat.

"What do you want Chat. I'm kind of busy right now." She said while crossing her arms.

"Well purr-incess, I am here for my suit and tie." He said before bowing. Oh god. Marinette forgot about the suit and tie that she was suppose to give yesterday. She remembered finishing it but after that, all she can remember is falling asleep and waking up the next morning.

Ever since the Ladybug and Adrien incident, Chat Noir went to Marinette to ask her to make him a suit. Fortunately, she was already making a suit for him, considering that she had to make up an excuse saying 'I thought that you might've heard about the ball, so I decided to make one for you.' which was a total lie. She remembered Chat telling her - Well, her other self - that he was going to the ball but he doesn't know if he had a suit with green colours on it.

"Oh yeah! I have it on my chair there." Marinette pointed at the suit which was laying on the chair, neatly folded.

"And your mask is also on top of it."

"Well thank mew for making me a suit and tie." A giggle escaped from her mouth when the cat made a pun. Chat walked towards the chair, carefully picking up the suit and the mask. It looked stunning. The fabric felt soft and delicate, and the scent of strawberries on it made him smile.

The suit was half black and half green, showing the two sides of Chat Noir. The tie was also half green and black, although the mask was only black, it looked exactly like the original mask the hero was wearing. He also noticed that there was a belt looking tail connected with the pants. How is she so talented? For this age, she could be working with huge and major companies. Chat made a mental note to mention Marinette to his dad.

"Well, I better be off, since it is a school night." Chat said, giving a small bow towards Marinette.

"Ok then, I hope you enjoy the dance." Marinette gave a wave towards Chat as he got on to the window. He turned around and gave a two finger salute before disappearing into the Parisian night. She sighed, knowing that she might as well pretend that she is upset about going instead of being happy.

She got back to her wardrobe, which was where she threw her dress, and started to work on it.

An hour had passed and it was already 2am. Marinette decided that it would be best to try it out tomorrow, since tomorrow was the day of the ball and that today she would be busy prepping everything for her best friend.

Marinette dragged herself towards her bed, which was because it was tiring to move. She then jumped into her bed and closed her eyes, saying good night to the Kwami before falling into a deep sleep.

But it wasn't until the clock struck 4 in the morning that Marinette felt a strange presence in her room. She slowly opened her eyes and started to sit up to look around, only to see a glimpse of a red light on her desk. _Oh god_ Marinette thought, _not this again._

The bluenette stood up from her bed, making sure to not wake her Kwami up from her sleep. As she got closer, she could see the words more clearly. The light was coming from her earrings, again, and this time, it's giving her another clue that she doesn't want to read. But since curiosity killed the cat, Marinette decided to read the holographic words that were on her wall.

 _"Mixed emotions wrapped around the heart, making it hard to love. A person that you have adored has now been sunken into the bottom of darkness, while the other is seeking its way in. Love can conquer all, but love can also destroy whats your's. Choose wisely of the decision you will make, or face the consequences that may come in the future when you realise you lost the person you love..."_

Strange. Marinette re-read the words again and again, curious of what the meaning behind all of this. It took a bit of time to understand that the clue was telling her to reveal her identity to the person she loves. But who? The riddle didn't say anything about who she has to tell, only that she had to 'Choose wisely' or else things won't go so well in the mere future.

Was it talking about Adrien?

Or Chat?

Confused, Marinette sat on the chair that was next to her, and starting evaluating the words and also what has happened the past week. And then something came to mind, the incident between her and Adrien. Oh, now this is going to be interesting.

She started replaying the moment in her head, the soft lips and the way he touched her was intoxicating. But what was interesting was that his lips felt familiar. Wait, it felt _familiar._ Since when does lips feel familiar if she hasn't anyone else than Adrien and...

"Oh. My. God." Marinette whispered. She knew it. But she still denies it. Adrien's lips can't feel like Chat's. Can it? Well, they do look similar. The blonde hair, green eyes, the same length and size and the same smile.

Oh no. It can't be. They can't be the same person. They're both different, yet their voices and the tone of it is the same. But why now? Why didn't she see it before? Questions were roaming around her mind, making her more curious every minute, and the eagerness of asking Adrien if he knew.

Wait.

Does he know? Marinette was getting frustrated about this, it made her angry, sad and... happy. She couldn't process enough to realise that she has been awake for 3 hours, questioning herself and also thinking too hard about the situation she is in. She hasn't realise that Tikki was awake and trying to call her. She hasn't realise that she has school in an hour. But the only thing that she realised is that Adrien is Chat, and Chat is Adrien. Meaning that-

"Adrien's my first kiss."

Well no shit Sherlock.

 **Hey Guys! I just want to say that I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating anything for the past month. Not only that I've been stressing out with exams and preperations for starting GCSEs, I also had a minor accident with my thumb and my Swiss army knife. Pretty much, I fell while messing around with the knife and made the blade slide down my thumb, making me get butterfly stitches.**

 **So I'm super sorry for not updating, but I also want to say that I might start another story based on the next generation (AKA Emma Agreste :P) and I will be trying to update at least once every 3 days, maximum once every week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I would appreciate some reviews from you guys.**

 **From your author,**

 **Kate Rosenthal 3**


End file.
